


Can you see the dark?

by quicksilverys



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, First Kiss, Force Chocking, Hate Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, emotionally constipated space boyfriends, there's a choking incident, very light I'd say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverys/pseuds/quicksilverys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren sees a fantasy of General Hux that threatens to change things between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you see the dark?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of a few days spent on this glorious blog: sinfullucifer.tumblr.com, the beacon of sin and kylux headcanons (not to mention their beautiful art)  
> so yeah, I fell deep into the trashcan and this is the result  
> also it is pretty unique experience for me because I originally wrote it in Russian and then translated, I hope it turned out okay

Kylo Ren hates General Hux as he discreetly rubs his sore wrist before clasping his hands behind his back. Hux stands beside him, he hates Kylo Ren and adjusts the collar of his uniform.  Kylo Ren allows himself a half smile behind his mask because he knows that there’s a thumb shaped bruise just below the General’s collar. Bruise that Ren left there.

They are standing on the navigation bridge. Hux’s face is expressionless as he listens to the report of Captain Phasma. Untill recently Kylo Ren was sure that Hux’s emotional range is smaller than that of a service droid who at least shows a bit of regret when it spills coffee.

He understood that he was wrong when he saw Hux breathless under his hands. He knows how Hux draws in his stomach and bites his lower lip trying not to moan out loud. He knows how Hux’s thighs tremble and quiver when he comes on Ren’s cock. He knows how Hux’s eyes darken when he chokes Ren and Ren watches him helplessly.

Kylo Ren’s skin is pale, sensitive and flushes easily. It easily bruises, too. Kylo Ren was never attached to his clothes more than he is now, when they not only complete his Master of knights of Ren look and intimidate people but cover his body to the last inch. They cover scattered red, blue and purple bruises on his neck and wrists, the bite marks on his shoulders and thighs, all the evidence of his nightly encounters.

General’s uniform does not feature a mask and it somewhat limits Ren’s actions: Hux does not allow him to leave visible marks on his face and neck. However this night they got carried away so now Hux adjusts collar of his greatcoat from time to time. Ren want to scowl and show him _his_ neck all covered in bruises that are worth worrying about unlike the barely noticeable mark on general’s neck.

Captain Phasma finishes the report and Kylo Ren realizes that he didn’t hear half of it because he was thinking about his General. It annoys him. Hux annoys him. He thinks he’s in charge here and he always reminds Ren that they still didn’t retrieve the map to Skywalker’s location.

Hux dismisses Phasma and makes a note on his tablet. Phasma leaves so now they are alone on the bridge.

“Your last attempt to find the map not only failed, but cost us the squad of stormtroopers and sixteen TIE-Fighters”, says Hux to Kylo Ren with disapproval in his voice. “You waste our resources.”

“It could be avoided if the troopers were better trained to deal with all possible scenarios”, remarks Ren almost dismissively, knowing all too well that Hux is very proud of his own training program for the stormtroopers.

“It could be avoided if your plans were better thought out and precise, not built on the sole hope for success”, Hux briefly looks at Ren and then back to the tablet as if not thinking Ren a force to be reckoned with.

They’ve been here.

They are here every damn day. The tension between them does not dissipate, it only finds new reasons and is fueled by mutual dislike.

Kylo Ren is not impressed by Hux’s words and he looks at him from behind his mask, face flushed.

“Do not forget yourself, General”, voice modulator deprives Ren’s voice of any intonations but the threat is clear.

Hux raises his head and looks at Kylo Ren. His face is void of emotions, but his eyes are full of challenge and Ren involuntarily balls his hands into fists behind his back.

“You should follow your own advice, Ren”, finally says Hux. “Your last tantrum cost me a perfect functional command room. It is not functional anymore.”

“Cost _you_?”

Kylo relaxes one fist and his fingers grab the air. Hux makes barely audible sound and fights to keep his face impassive when something invisible grabs at his neck. Ren controls the Force and lets the General breathe but it’s still a tight grasp.

“As far as I know”, Ren continues, “ _Finaliizer_ is at our joint command. Therefore, I do not report to you. Or do you want to question the decision of Leader Snoke?”

It’s harder and harder to breathe for Hux. Ren can’t fight the temptation and peeks into General’s mind. Hux is annoyed, angry and scared but doesn’t admit it even to himself. Ren does not miss the bright spark of arousal that lights up in Hux’s brain. Ren sees himself in another’s memory. He’s naked and kneeling, his lips are stretched around Hux’s cock, tears streaming down his cheeks because Hux has his hair twisted in his grasp and he’s pulling at it. Ren recognizes their first time.

“Nice to know you think so highly of me, General”, the words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

“I do, Lord Ren”, his voice is strained and hoarse. Ren clenches his teeth when Hux sends his way another picture, this time not a memory. A fantasy. Kylo Ren is lying on his back, his neck and chest covered in bleeding bite marks and a black scarf is tied tightly around his neck. Hux pulls at the end of the scarf, then bends down and touches Ren’s red and swollen lips with his. As an afterthought Hux adds to the fantasy the salty taste, the one that remains in the mouth after a blowjob. In reality Ren forgets to breathe.

“General Hux!” a voice of a stormtrooper disrupts the fantasy.

Kylo Ren struggles to control his breathing. He feels his face burning under the mask, heat spreading to his neck, chest and even lower. There’s a dull throbbing pain in the newest bruises. He lets Hux go and clenches his hand into fist again. He wants to kill this trooper but stops himself. It’s not wise, after all, to waste the lives that can be useful in the future battles.

“General Hux! Captain Gatok is waiting for you in the bay AT-047.”

“Lord Ren”, Hux’s voice is even and impassive. “I must leave. Star Destroyer won’t command itself.”

Hux descends from the bridge leaving Ren alone. Ren turns to the window and watches the stars without really seeing. His insides boil with hatred and painful arousal. The Hux’s fantasy excites his own imagination. It is something forbidden and wicked. Hux has shown him one of his dirtiest secrets. A kiss.

They’ve never kissed each other on the lips. The purpose of their meetings is causing each other pain and they usually end in rough sex, hurt knees, bitten lips, bruises of all shades of red and never in kisses.

Kylo refuses to acknowledge how shocked he is by what he saw in Hux’s mind. How much he wants to implement that fantasy. Does Hux really have a black silk scarf? He already knows how he will spend his evening when he goes to the training room, thinking of a new improvement to his lightsaber. In the hallway he bumps into Captain Phasma and she tells him that Leader Snoke awaits him.

It turns out he has an urgent mission as the Master of knights of Ren.

\---

Kylo Ren returns to the Star Destroyer in two weeks.

It’s late night on the ship. Ren goes straight to his suite, disrobes, showers and goes to bed hoping that sleep will help him to restore the energy that the meditation is unable to recover. He almost didn’t sleep over these two weeks. And despite the fact that there were a lot of problems worth considering General Hux occupied his thought more often than not.

He remembered Hux, naked and aroused, standing on his hands and knees with flushed red whipped ass, bowed head and tangled red strands of hair. Hux, with his broad freckled shoulders, looming over him, fucking him and tightening his gloved fingers on his neck so Ren saw only black dots flashing before his eyes and allowed himself to cry and moan as Hux fucked him hard. He remembered Hux’s fantasy he saw that day. He was annoyed with himself because he wanted to make it a reality.

Pale figures on the wall indicate time: 12:08 am. Ren throws his head back on the pillow and rubs with the heel of the wrist his hardening cock. Hux. Fuck him, this insufferable, annoying Hux. They are on the same ship for the first time in two weeks and his suite is a three minute walk.

Five minutes pass, then three more. Ren gets up.

The door to the Hux’s suite slides aside with quite hiss and Ren heads straight to the bedroom. The lights are approximately at thirty-five percent. Hux sits on the bed with the tablet in hand, he’s wearing black regulation t-shirt and black underwear. He looks at Ren and his face doesn’t betray any emotion. He doesn’t say anything.

“I’ve got news”, says Ren, “I managed to locate the map. Chances this mission is successful are ninety nine percent. I already have a plan and-“

Ren doesn’t finish because Hux crosses the room almost at a blinding speed and pushes him in the wall so hard that his teeth click.

“Oh, really?”, Hux’s voice sends shivers along Ren’s spine. “You came in here to share a plan and discuss a strategy, not to bend over for me?”

Kylo manages to take off his mask before Hux squeezes his forearms in an iron grip, then with a well practiced move twists Ren’s arms so they are behind his back and they are standing there, panting, pressed against each other head to toe. It’s not exactly a hug. They don’t do those.

“I’m not going to discuss anything with you. I know what I’m doing”, says Ren, his voice cracks a little and he doesn’t have a voice modulator disguising his intonations anymore. Ren knows Hux hates his mask and he basks in the way he hungrily watches his bared face, focuses his gaze on the lips.”Also do not rule out the possibility that I came here to bend _you_ over.”

“You insolent, impertinent boy”, Hux lowers his voice to a whisper. He raises his head and trails his lips from Kylo’s ear to his neck, breathing in. They both are trembling. Then he steps back from Ren and impatiently pulls off his cowl, revealing simple trousers and a t-shirt underneath.”You have the audacity to destroy my ship, to waste my troopers and then you come here and tell me that I get no say in what happens to my own ship.”

The air is electrified between them and it’s hard to breathe. This is the first time they were away from each other for so long and it changed something.

“You forget yourself again,” Ren steps away from the wall, suddenly grabs Hux’s hand, wrenches it behind his back, turns them around and pushes General face first into the wall. Not hard enough to knock him out but hard enough to make his nose bleed.

“Why do you like to confront me so much?” Ren presses into Hux with his body, noses at red soft hair at the back of his neck. It smells of a standard issued shampoo. “You must assist me in every way. You must quiver in terror before me. Before the Force. I own you and your ship. General Ginger.”

Hux breathes out shakily and licks his lips.

“All you do is try to prove to me how independent and powerful you are. You confront me, you do not agree with any of my decisions without the protest. Are you that insecure and in need of a constant reassurance?”

“Shut up,” says Ren loudly and harshly. He turns them around again and throws Hux on the bed. Then he quickly pulls off the t-shirt, boots, trousers, underwear and climbs on the bed himself. He straddles Hux’s chest, who’s still a bit overwhelmed. Ren secures Hux’s arms with his knees so he won’t try anything. Though if he wants he will free himself even with arms pinned, of course.

Hux looks up at him, his upper lip is red from blood, pupils blown wide and he slowly travels with his gaze from Ren’s face to his flushed heaving chest and hard cock that is millimeters from his lips. He swallows heavily, inclines his head and Ren stops breathing as he watches the head of his cock slowly sink into Hux’s mouth, blood from his upper lip smearing on his length. Hux does not waste any time and starts to suck. Ren pushes into his mouth and Hux coughs but quickly recovers. He throws his head back and looks up at Ren with half closed eyes framed by fair long eyelashes. Kylo does resist the temptation and enters Hux’s mind for a moment. Single thought he hears punches the air out of him. _“Come on, my boy.”_ Hux relaxes his throat, he’s good at it, and Ren’s cock slides deeper into his mouth on the slick tongue until he is buried to the hilt. At this point Ren breathes heavily and deeply. He looks into Hux’s eyes and Hux swallows. Kylo groans and starts fucking his General’s mouth, yielding, wet, hot. He caresses Hux’s face, circles his stretched upper lip with his thumb, gathers clear trail of saliva that trickles from the corner of his mouth. Hux frees his arms and squeezes Ren’s ass, nails painfully digging into the sensitive flash there. Ren speeds up his movements. Hux breathes hard, there’s tears rolling from his eyes and down his temples but he continues looking at Ren and there’s nothing submissive about him. Ren moans loudly, not holding back. The walls here are soundproof unlike that training room where he’s bitten through his own lip trying not to cry out loud.

Few more moves and Ren is coming with a loud cry, clenching fists in the bedcover above Hux’s head and arching his back. Hux chokes on his cum, it runs down his cheeks mixing with saliva and a bit of blood. Kylo’s dick slides out of Hux’s mouth and there are transparent threads of saliva dragging with it. Ren does not deny himself a pleasure to draw the head of his cock down Hux’s cheek, jaw, then neck leaving wet trail in its wake. Hux’s face is flushed, his red hair is sweaty and disheveled, his mouth puffy and well fucked – he’s blindingly beautiful. Kylo bends down without thought and almost kisses Hux but stops, millimeters between their lips. He smells of sex and it makes Ren dizzy. Suddenly Hux ruins the moments, raising his head to clear his throat and wipe the mess from his face the best he can with the back of the hand.

Ren gets off Hux and lies on the bed beside him, still in the afterglow that is clouded only by this strange impulse to kiss Hux. They are not in that type of relationship. There’s no relationship at all. He was sure that it would be easy to implement Hux’s little fantasy but in reality he was stopped by the undeniable intimacy of such gesture as a kiss. Especially a kiss after a blowjob. Especially a kiss with someone sex with whom is a way to let out the pent up aggression, nothing more.

Ren hears Hux get up and go to the bathroom. He hears running water, a spit, a sound of bare feet walking on tiles. He blacks out for a moment and when he comes back to himself, he feels a slight pressure around his neck and notices that lights were lowered to approximately fifteen percent.

“You got what you wanted,” says Hux. Ren is lying on his back, Hux is straddling his hips, still clothed and there’s an end of a black scarf in his hand. The rest of the scarf is tightly tied around Kylo’s neck. “It’s my turn, don’t you think?”

“And I couldn’t stop thinking whether you really had that scarf”, Kylo’s voice is low and hoarse after moaning and because he’s tired. He raises a hand and touches the fabric around his neck, feeling smooth silk. He notices that Hux has put on the black gloves.

Hux lightly tugs on the scarf making Ren get up a bit on his elbows. He watches General’s face, freshly washed, hair combed back neatly. Nothing indicates that mere minutes ago reputable General Hux was choking on Kylo Ren’s cum. Kylo allows himself to smile smugly. Hux tugs at the scarf harder and the pressure on Ren’s throat increases, he sits up on the bed and looks down at Hux. Their chests are touching.

Hux licks at his still swollen lips.

“Did you think about me a lot?” asks Hux quietly and Ren can hear that he fights to keep his voice leveled. He feels Hux’s cock, hot and hard, pressing to his lower abdomen. Hux must be on the edge.

Kylo is tired, he just had one of the best orgasms in his life, he thought about Hux every damn day and in other circumstances he wouldn’t let himself to say something like this but he lets now.

“Yes. I couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful you would look all flushed, with my cock in your pretty mouth. And you did”, whispers Ren and the air in the room changes instantly from simply sexually charged to heavy, filled with new and strange emotions. Strange for them. Hux looks panicked and surprised because clearly Ren wasn’t supposed to give an honest answer. He doesn’t let Ren watch him in his weakness and sharply tugs at the scarf, pulls him out of the bed and bends him over so now Kylo stands on his knees and his chest touches the bedcover.

Hux lets the scarf go and Ren feels cool silk slide down his back. It is replaced by slightly warm leather of Hux’s gloves. He slides his hands across Ren’s shoulders, down his spine and stops at his ass, spreading the cheeks apart, exposing Kylo. Ren arches his back wishing to give Hux small show and that earns him painful smack. But he doesn’t miss how sharply Hux inhales at the sight. This is new: they are supposed to fuck, not admire each other’s looks.

Hux kneads Ren’s ass and it hurts a little, but not enough. Then he bends down and Ren can feel his hot and wet mouth over his balls and perineum. He teases the sensitive skin there with his lips and teeth, lowers down and starts kiss and suck at Ren’s inner thighs, one of his main erogenous zones besides, of course, his neck. Hux finds the end of the scarf and tugs as he bites down hard and licks the bites on Ren’s pale thighs and ass. With the other hand he holds Ren steady, gripping his thigh in a bruising grasp.

Kylo feels his cock stir at the stimulation despite the fact that he came few minutes ago. Hux notices it and breathes out “ _Greedy_ ” against Ren’s scrotum. Ren feels the gloved fingers stroking his hole, hears the click of a lube bottle and then cold lube trickles down his legs. Hux is always generous in this regard. Then Hux straightens, positions himself and pushes his cock into Kylo not bothering with being gentle. Kylo relaxes his muscles to let him in.

“Who’s greedy”, croaks Kylo because the scarf presses on his vocal chords. Hux slaps him and completely cuts off his air for a few long seconds, leaving him coughing and panting as he sees black and red dots float into his vision. Hux starts fucking him in uneven thrusts.

Ren gets on his elbows and lowers his head; hair is hanging around his face like a black curtain. Every thrust sends him closer to the edge and he wants more and harder. His knees painfully dig into smooth wooden floor and his nails dig into his palms.

“Harder”, asks Kylo and doesn’t recognize his own voice.

“What did I say? Greedy”, mutters Hux and starts to fuck him faster. He tugs at the scarf and Kylo throws his head back as he starts stocking himself with the right hand.

Hux bends down and grabs Kylo’s hair in his left hand, while mouthing on his nape, biting down hard in synch with particularly deep thrust. Kylo breathes heavily, his throat is sore from all the crying and there’s a hot red band of pain around his neck which only increases his arousal. He feels open and raw under Hux’s mouth and hands. Hux is not gentle when he starts fucking Ren in earnest and when Kylo cries it’s both from pain and pleasure. The lack of oxygen makes him lightheaded and he feels like floating. He feels Force thrumming through him, filling him and he can’t help but thrust back, fucking himself on Hux’s cock. He hears something shatter, something fall over in the room and he feels powerful and strong with the Force like never before.

He knows he will regret this but he still sinks into Hux’s mind, that impossible swirl of thoughts and emotions that Hux will never express aloud. He catches only one thought that is stuck on rewind in Hux’s mind as he watches Kylo’s strained muscled back, his hair, his ass, so easily taking all his length. It is a short thought and Ren whimpers and comes when he hears it.

_“You’re perfect.”_

“Stay out of my head”, growls Hux.

He tugs at the scarf, hard, and Kylo can’t breathe at all, his vision darkens and lungs burn with the lack of air. Ren feels Hux tense and then he’s coming inside him but doesn’t let the scarf go, too lost in his orgasm. Suddenly Ren panics and tries to tear the fabric with the Force but his ears are ringing and there are colorful dots dancing in front of his eyes so he just helplessly falls on the bed clawing at his neck trying to let Hux know that he’s really hurt this time. The scarf slides out of Hux’s grasp then and Ren breathes in, the oxygen burns his lungs and throat, he coughs hard and moans in pain, hands clutching at his neck.

Hux realizes something isn’t right, quickly and efficiently takes the scarf off Ren’s neck and tosses it aside. Ren turns on his back and breathes deeply, flushed, cheeks wet with tears. Hux bends down to Ren, takes his face in his hands wiping the tears with his thumbs. He’s clearly scared.

“I hurt you”, whispers Hux urgently. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Actually hurting me is kind of the purpose of all this” croaks Ren and tries to smile but coughs again.

“Not like that”, says Hux. “I’ll be right back.”

He gets up leaving Ren lying on his back across the bed and breathing in greedily. Ren rolls over and changes his position so now he lies on the bed properly. He looks up at the dark ceiling and grey wall over his head and concentrates calling for the Force. He never used it to heal himself after sex with Hux. This time they went too far and Kylo thinks he is the one to blame. At the very beginning of their… arrangement Hux proposed a safeword but Kylo refused thinking he has Force and he can withstand anything. Then Hux told him his safeword and that was it. It was the only time this thing between them was verbally acknowledged; they never talked about it anymore. And it is how it should be – it is only sex after all. Kylo thinks that he has to remind himself of that far too often as of lately.

Hux comes back with a bag of ice and a wet towel. He gives Ren the ice and though he really wants to tell that he’ll be okay, thank you, he still takes the ice and presses it to his neck, shivering at the cold of it. Hux in the meantime uncharacteristically gently wipes down Ren’s legs and stomach of semen and lube. He took of his gloves and that is not usual either. Ren does not protest and relaxes letting the Force fill him completely. When he emerges from a short trance the light are out. He turns his head and in a faint light from the stars that comes from the window he sees Hux, who’s lying next to him on the bed. Apparently, he took the ice bag from Ren and is now pressing it against his throat.

It is easier in darkness which is weird. It is easier to deal with all these between them, this alien thing that calls each other “ _beautiful_ ” and “ _perfect_ ”, provides aftercare and want to kiss on the lips.

Kylo does not fight the impulse and takes the bag from Hux’s neck replacing it with his hand. Hux swallows and Ren feels his Adam’s apple bob. He directs the Force through his hand.

“Is that a part of your training?” asks Hux, his voice quiet and hoarse in the dark. “Healing the throat after deepthroating?”

“It doesn’t heal, it accelerates healing. And no, I’ve never used the Force  for such purposes.”

Kylo takes the hand away and feels awkward. He turns to his side and tries to pry the bedcover from under himself. Hux is busy with his side of the bed and finally they manage to get under covers. They find themselves facing each other, covered to their waists.

“It seems you need a safeword after all”, says Hux and Ren can feel the smugness in his tone.

“It wouldn’t help me today anyway. I was choking if you didn’t notice.”

“Still. You told me that Force will help you but we both saw how that worked out.”

Kylo is silent because he doesn’t want start a fight knowing that Hux is right.

They lie in silence for some time, just looking at each other. Then Hux extends the hand towards Ren’s neck, stops for a moment, as if in doubt, but then puts his cool palm on the hot skin and moves closer.

“Sorry”, whispers Hux and it’s barely audible.

A few minutes pass. May be seconds, it’s hard to tell in the dark. They are still looking into each other’s eyes as if waiting for something.

“Come on”, whispers Ren very quietly.

Hux’s lips are wet and puffy, his tongue is slick and Ren can taste the minty toothpaste. Hux catches with his teeth Ren’s lower lip but doesn’t bite, just tugs, releases and kisses again. Kylo loses track of time. He just notices that they move even closer, he hugs Hux by the waist and Hux buries his fingers into Ren’s hair. The kiss becomes wet and sloppy. Finally, they part and breathe heavily into each other’s spaces.

“Stay”, whispers Hux against Ren’s mouth. Ren doesn’t answer, just kisses his General one more time. He thinks about leaving because all this is so very wrong, it is not how their meetings supposed to end. But he’s very tired so he stays.

They fall asleep not touching each other because this much cuddling would be too much. Kylo feels pleasant ache in his healing body, he feels bruises on his neck, an especially nasty bite on the inside of the thigh and the throbbing in the abused lips. Who knows for how long they kissed.

When Kylo wakes up the clock on the wall shows that it is 04:37 a. m. he gets off the bed, gathers his clothes and leaves.

The harsh light of the hallways helps Ren to sober up and realize that this night is a result of unfortunate coincident of events: his two week exhaustion, accident with the scarf and Hux’s silly little fantasy. It can’t go on like that. Ren is determined to end this arrangement but he still can’t seem to stop thinking about his safeword.

In his suite Ren gets into the bed knowing he’s got two hours of sleep ahead of him. As he falls asleep he distractedly rubs his neck and licks his swollen lips. Hux will undoubtedly be displeased with his plan of retrieval of the map from Jakku but he thinks he can deal with Hux.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker so if something sounds weird/wrong, point that out  
> my tumblr: sadfatracoon.tumblr.com, come say hi


End file.
